


Gold Raven

by Mimiisaza



Series: Yearn [2]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II
Genre: 200 plus gaming hour finally worth something, Friends to Lovers to Enemies, M/M, a visual fanart, fucked up dark souls characters, lovers go wrong, made from screeshots, thanks B team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiisaza/pseuds/Mimiisaza
Summary: Raime and Velstadt were known as the left and right arms of the King, until their wills clashed, and Raime was deemed a traitor.The black raven is despised as an augur of death, but it was Raime’s favorite bird.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again;)
> 
> See more notes after the final chapter.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 6 bonfire ascetics I finally made it. Ok I know, Velstadt is wearing Syan’s helm, because none of my characters can wear his squid helm & looking half as good as he does in the cutscene. Seriously thank you B-team for giving him such sexy nice chin.  
> The story is based on my own assumption that Raime’s baneful bird ring was a gift from Velstadt as a token of their friendship or love. The ring was abandoned in Brume Tower, but Raime already left his shield in the Forest of the Fallen Giants. Presumably he wore/brought this ring with him long after he lost his shield, which is weird considering the ring is useless without a shield. I guess it really means a lot to him so he kept it close until the very end… And yes I used the “Raime’s body is being controlled by Nadalia” version storyline, for more drama, sorry not sorry. Also I included Shulva as Velstadt’s homeland, and Velka as Raime’s goodness, cause, you know, he likes raven;\  
> The lines are loosely adapted from Youth by Daughter, and some in-game dialogues from Vendrick and Aldia. Hope they are not too bad;p


End file.
